


【冢越】朝露

by yumikirina



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 01:15:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 28,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21027860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yumikirina/pseuds/yumikirina
Summary: 一段等待日久天长，水滴石穿，是为滴水不漏的感情。





	1. Chapter 1

0.  
铅灰色天幕层云压下的空气腥泞得几乎要令人窒息过去。暴雨将至，路上的行人早已变下脸色，匆匆跑向离得最近的车站或是便利商店，购买最便宜的雨具。  
只有他们三人依然不疾不徐地走着，仿佛周遭的一切与他们无关。  
河村走在最中间，巧妙地隔开了前面的手冢，还有身后越前的视线。他用眼角余光扫视身后最小的学弟，对方正低着小小的头颅，看不清表情，宽大帽檐遮住了那双猫一样漂亮的眼睛，但脸颊上的红肿已经消了，拜小学弟右手中那罐早已凉透的芬达所赐。  
芬达是手冢买的，河村一边催促越前快些跟上，一边防止凯宾•史密斯扑过来拦人，因而耽搁许久。等他带着越前走向等在道路旁的手冢，他们的部长一言不发地将一罐芬达贴上越前的脸颊，一并拉起学弟的手让他扶好，才转身走在前头。  
越前还在负气，他嘟囔了句“不需要”，声音很小，不到手冢需要理会的地步，手冢也并没有理会。河村缓冲气氛地劝了两句不痛不痒的话，跟在手冢身后，一边注意越前有没有跟上脚步。  
他直觉不能撇下这两个人单独离开。  
国中三年，这是河村第一次看见手冢发怒。这不代表手冢没有生过气，但这个人总是不太显露那些情绪，哪怕被击打受伤的时候，也没见他真正发怒过。这还是第一次，河村默默地想，他开始觉得抱歉，为自己在现场却没能阻止什么，可他也阻止不了什么。如果是乾在的话，也许能做到更多，如果不二在场，或许早已说了许多劝解的话。手冢当然不需要，这个人做下什么安排或者决定，总经过深思熟虑，那打越前的时候，或许也是早就想好的。劝解的话还是给越前，小孩子在美国长大，平常部里对他总是宠爱有加，体罚之类的，恐怕只风闻过。  
河村自己在练空手道期间很熟悉校园中的体罚，前辈对后辈的特权，他不觉得有什么，到网球部，上下级观念于日常中也并不陌生。越前应该多少听过，他校之间的体罚，可是比青学更严重，比如立海大附中的真田就很执行铁血方针。  
可是，越前显然没想过，手冢居然真的打了他。小学弟那刻被打懵的愣怔还在视网膜上残留影像，河村不知该替他震惊多点，还是为手冢的反应震惊多点。  
这个人可是手冢，即便铁律不容触犯，真正动手了，又陌生得不像同一个人。  
河村隐隐约约想，原来，手冢对越前是如此不同。具体说不上来，就像不该逾越的距离被拉近至理所当然，仿佛早就画下一个圆，将越前死死圈在里面，而越前似乎也没有察觉。  
河村打了个寒颤，他觉得自己想多了。


	2. Chapter 2

1.  
龙马睁开眼睛，金色阳光透过窗帘的缝隙钻进他的视界，些微刺痛。  
他合上双眸适应这点酸涩，回忆走马灯于脑海里放映了一遍又一遍。梦里的他回到国中那年，再次经历日美对抗赛期间和凯宾的初遇。  
铅灰色的天空，层层压下的云，窒息的空气，还有看不清的那道冷漠坚毅的背影。梦中凯宾没有出现过，只有河村前辈的声音拉锯般扯过神经线，缥缈地回荡。  
【越前，走吧。】  
龙马的手臂横过眼帘，叹了口气。  
他都记得，不曾忘过。  
看来无形中给自己的压力过大，竟然回忆起国中时期被部长体罚的时候了。龙马在心里小小腹诽，如果不做点什么，也许就不只是回忆那么简单。这样一想，忧虑立刻战胜懒惰，将他拖出难得假期的温暖被窝，顶着一头乱糟糟的墨绿短发，无限惆怅地默背这几天打过无数遍的稿子。  
他需要理由向部长好好说明，为什么不听安排，从早已转学的海外跳级回归，重新进入青学高中部。  
解释书早就写好了，可是不能直接递上，部长要是生气了，可没那么容易善了。龙马无限头疼地拿起笔记本，翻开熟悉的那页，第一条理由就是：国中网球部聚餐，大石前辈表示高二要回到青学继续念，网球部也会继续参加。当时席间气氛一阵热烈，阿桃前辈和菊丸前辈搂住龙马嘟囔着越前/小不点如果也回来就好了，大家一起努力再拼一次全国大赛。龙马觉得这个理由最吸引人，也最投部长所好，所以列在第一条。  
其次，部长自己明明参加着德国的训练，也决定要走职网的道路了，仍然决定回青学念完高中，那自己回来也是可以的吧。龙马在关键字下划了一条线，心里不服气地哼哼。  
第三个理由，刚刚打破美网史上最年轻大满贯得主的记录，如果自己想和大家一起打网球，肯定不会被拒绝。龙马思忖着最后一条，忽然想起一点违和，他拿过平板点开邮箱，翻开其中一封手冢发来的邮件，里面确确实实写了“期待正式赛场中遇见你”，以及“我们温布尔顿见”。龙马转了转笔，划去了这条理由。  
……还是好难啊。  
龙马丢开一切，将脸埋入枕头中，重新忧愁了起来。  
手冢寄来的所有信件，叮嘱的话语占了很大部分，他一一记得很清楚。美网期间部长来看过他两次，白天一起打球训练，晚上住在酒店里，也是一堆说教。不是没聊过有趣的事，比如手冢提起最近一次尝试海钓，终于遇上金枪鱼，但是没有收获。龙马也分享了最新街头滑板的技巧，尽管总会在讨论的结果，得来“不要大意受伤了”之类的劝言，心里还是很高兴的。他们几乎什么都说，一个说的时候，另一个默默在听，气氛很温馨。如果部长不要总是担心这个和那个……龙马捂住脸，他直觉暑假结束前，如果不好好地跟部长报告自己任性的举动，等到开学见面，被发现先斩后奏了，处罚恐怕难以想象。  
带着不安忐忑的心情，龙马默默打通手冢的电话，要求一次见面。  
电话那头手冢等了一会，声音平淡地传来：“越前，你回日本了。”  
这不是问话，龙马心头跳漏一拍，含糊地回了一个：“啊。”  
手冢没有继续，他同意了，告诉龙马下午两点到自己家里来。龙马仿佛听见法官判决的心情释然之后立刻变得沉重。他挂掉电话，下意识看向时钟——离处刑还有六个小时的难熬等待。  
他突然想，如果手冢不同意，自己该怎么办？  
有什么在这个疑问以先被自觉地忽略掉，一如过去每次的忧心忡忡，迷茫的小插曲快的没留下一点痕迹，似乎总是在担心，这样做会不会让部长生气，那样做是不是会被允许。龙马有些困惑，青学的支柱，部长不是放下了吗？他为什么要回到青学继续念高中。那自己转学回青学，也不是会被责难的理由。在苛责中把自己摘出去，部长一定会心软。  
龙马的心情顿时轻松多了。  
然而事实证明，他还是想的太容易。  
这间熟悉的卧室几乎没有变过。龙马默默地想，看见手冢在书桌前坐下，他心里一点慌乱，还是乖乖地面对面跪坐好，一个正坐的姿势。拿下帽子放在旁边，他盯着自己搁置在膝盖上的手背，不敢直视对方。  
我为什么要心虚呢……心底浮出一个小小的疑问，龙马抬眼看见手冢凝视自己的目光，问题又很快消失了，满心只剩下如何说服对方原谅自己的理由。  
“部长……”他迟疑地开始解释，自己为什么会出现在日本。  
手冢很认真地在听，尽管他面无表情。这让龙马感到不安。他已经把能想到的理由都说了，手冢没有回应，他只是静静打量龙马，似乎在思考问题。  
龙马小巧的喉头微动地咽了咽，金色阳光溶化在猫一般漂亮的眼睛里，晶晶亮地回望手冢，他真的紧张了。美网过后，手冢寄来手写信件，一并道贺的礼物。信中明确指出了龙马在赛季中的诸多不足，其中有部分是他目前无法解决的问题，体力，速度，正在成长期的身体，抛开战略和战术，先天基础是有差距的。龙马拿下美网冠军的时候十五岁，刷新了之前世界名将十七岁夺冠的记录，事实上他只有十四岁。龙马出生在圣诞节前夕，呱呱落地不到两周跨过新年，自动长了一岁，计算总是吃亏了。手冢吩咐他在美国好好呆着，不知不觉就入了心。对这个人说的话总是上心的，似乎从十二岁开始就成了习惯。不管如何，部长说的并没有错。这样下意识的想法深深盘踞在心头，被认定心高气傲外带叛逆的性格遇到手冢往往消失得无痕无踪，乖宝宝龙马，凯宾这么吐槽过他。  
你说谁是乖宝宝。面对凯宾，龙马可以毫不留情抬杠回去，一想到手冢，他又觉得没什么否认的底气。  
手冢静静打量的目光不带情绪，这是一个习惯。这样的目光过分安静，不用说一个字，龙马就会开始慌。他拿捏不准手冢的态度，他也从没搞清过手冢的想法，部长对他一直干脆利落，做的好会鼓励，做的不好会惩罚，连自己都没意识到的问题，部长总是引导他去解决，甚至他还没发现，手冢就替他解决了。这样的手冢，一旦什么都不说，龙马就会不适应。他会想是不是又出了问题，部长是不是又生他的气。虽然这样担忧的情况不多了，在明知不可为而为之的事上，龙马还是心中有数。  
这次就是了。  
转校的手续已经办妥，他甚至知道自己和桃城分在一个班级。海堂前辈在隔壁班，幸好这样，不然校园将永无宁日。河村前辈、不二前辈和菊丸前辈也在青学，唯一转校的只有大石前辈，但他高二时又决定转回来。开学之后，部长才会正式继任高中网球部的部长，加上大石前辈的回归，青学网球部又能再迎来一次巅峰。  
龙马想，如果他不跳级，那前辈们等到高三可不会像国三那样轻松，面对的升学考试要严苛多了，不能兼顾部活，退出网球部也并非不可能，全国大赛什么的更不要想。他提前一年回来，也是想和前辈们一起打球。  
——应该只是这样吧。  
在心里小小自我总结，龙马不着边际地想，忽然听见一声叹息。  
手冢转过椅子，背对着他，正开始写什么。  
龙马眨了眨眼睛，忐忑不安的情绪滋生不停，快要忍不住开口询问。他压下这股冲动，实在吃多了教训，不敢随便造次。直到手冢将一张纸递到他面前，疑惑地歪了歪脑袋，龙马不解地望向对方。  
“如果你能做到上面几点，我就同意你回来。”手冢清清冷冷的声音没有起伏，是温言软语的态度。  
龙马接过纸张开始浏览，原来是一份契约啊……  
端正的钢笔字迹不愧如其人，来不及欣赏，第一条就让龙马脑内警钟长鸣。  
什么叫，国文考试一次也不准挂科？  
“高中的课程比国中更难，你跳级上来，基础不够扎实，容易考试挂科，你有信心解决课业难题吗？”手冢问。  
这种时候，谁会回答没有信心啊。  
龙马跳过这条，继续看下去：所有职业比赛优先于部内比赛。  
换言之，参加赛季的时候如果撞到网球部的比赛，需要优先个人赛，不准对安排有异议？这条似乎也不过分，还是为自己好的意思。  
龙马再往下看。  
高中期间不准谈恋爱。  
“……”  
龙马睁着茫然的大眼睛，望向手冢。他不是对这条有异议，而是对内容的出现感到惊讶。  
“如果违反一次，你就退出网球部。”手冢这么说，他并没有多解释。  
“哦。”  
龙马立刻抛开剩下的疑惑，好不容易部长答应了，如果多问，反悔了怎么办。庆幸这次轻松过关，龙马俯下身子一笔一划认认真真签名。  
头顶打过一行山吹千石前辈的名言弹幕：Lucky！


	3. Chapter 3

2.  
眼前的少年伏低身子，认认真真地在自己开出的条件书上签下名字。  
手冢眼神温和地凝视小小一团身影，越前长高了，大概163公分，还不到期望值，偏瘦的缘故总显得幼小。这让他不可抵抗地感到心间的柔软，同时又警告自己收敛这份情绪。他不能对越前太过纵容，这个几乎花光他迄今为止所有心血的小东西，总是不太省心，需要好好看牢才行。  
比如这次，没有跟自己说一声，擅自决定回到青学，还是跳级上高中。手冢想他最近对越前是不是过于宽容，美网的夺冠让小孩开心之余，自己也欣慰地放松了，导致越前开始不经报备随意作决定。人生大事，岂容儿戏。手冢自然不是很高兴，但他选择了默许。一面事已至此，强烈反对也不能将越前赶回美国，匆匆忙忙选一所高校，也不见得好。如果留在日本不准他回青学，转去其他学校，则更为棘手。  
看着越前明知故犯又一副忐忑期待的神情，手冢叹息了。  
他快速拟定了几条注意事项，决定留下越前在青学上高中。镜片后狭长的凤眸微微敛下所有情绪，手冢收起这份契约，温和地询问越前，是否出去打一场网球。  
越前很高兴，眼睛瞬间发亮，猫咪一样的金色瞳孔亮起来很是要命，他精致的长相更像雷厉风行的律师母亲，双颊仍然带着一点婴儿肥，显得更加稚嫩。越前十四岁了，正是两年前他们几个国三生的年纪，但在手冢眼里，他依然是国一时的样子，永远差足两岁的最小的那个。  
是不是因为如此，他总会多为越前考虑一些？  
手冢很清楚不是这样。  
他第一次见到越前，对方正被荒井揪着教训，是个猫一样的孩子，看周遭带着不自知的警觉，一直在打探，一直在观察。那时，他早已从龙崎教练那里要到的比赛录像里评测过越前的实力，也知道他因为迷路错过一场比赛。  
美国青少组冠军四连霸，听上去倒是很响亮的名头，实力不凡，如果越前去了其他学校，恐怕也会很好成长，偏偏来了青学。手冢清醒的大脑瞬间做出了预判：今年的全国大赛，他们有希望。这不可谓不吸引人。自己带领的青学可以打进全国大赛甚至夺冠，堪称最完美的交卷。然而内心深处，他似乎期待得更多一些，暂时还没有想明白的东西。他可以惜才，破例让越前参加正选考核；他可以评估，在正选比赛中关注越前的种种表现，但是，隐隐有一种说不清道不明的情绪，横梗于心间，像根小小的刺，分不清形貌却不容忽视。  
——直到越前和不动峰的伊武深司比赛过程中，手冢才终于意识到，他要的似乎不止这些。  
越前龙马是不同的。他会让自己产生一种干预的冲动，执意在那个孩子注定繁花似锦的道途上留下最深的痕迹，想让那双眼睛专注自己，想让他的目光完完全全只属于自己。  
手冢不是个爱强迫的人，于网球中他或许强势，被称为青学的帝王。但对待部员，他在严苛之余很少干涉对方的想法。怎么打网球，抱持什么样的态度，手冢都能自然而然接纳，只要在他的底线范围内。他对旁人严苛，对自己更是近乎苛刻。以身作则，便无可指摘。青学对胜利的渴求，便是由他这位部长开始影响的。  
这样的自己，居然有一天，对一个十二岁的少年，忍不住生出想要干预他所有人生的渴望，那意味了什么？  
手冢抱持这样的自我质疑，干脆利落地开启了手冢领域。他打回越前刁钻的发球，冷冷地直视对方，制止对方继续试探的态度：“用尽你的全力，试试看打败我。”  
越前输了。  
夕阳燃尽余晖照亮小小少年浮金破碎的眼眸，很漂亮，也很脆弱。手冢看着它们露出的每一分情绪，慢慢咀嚼品尝，仿佛喝掉最上等的饮品，种下名为心魔的种子。浑身的血液流淌过四肢百骸，大脑有多冷静，心里就有多炽热。  
他找到了答案，是如此重要的东西，无法抑制，从此再不愿放过。  
手冢沉浸的眸光低视，他看清了越前每一个表情，于是把自己，一点一滴，一分一毫，深深烙印进那个孩子的心里。  
“越前，成为青学的支柱吧。”  
他对这个孩子扣上最后一道锁。大约是言灵，名为“名字”的最短诅咒，束缚住一个漂亮的灵魂，让他为自己而鲜活跳跃。  
至此以后，手冢理所当然地干预了越前在青学的每一件事——在越前无意识授予他如此权力之下。  
手冢清楚知道，他要的远远不止这些。  
也不是没有人察觉到他的异常，龙崎教练不止一次追问过自己，为什么？牺牲手臂让越前意识到问题所在，关东大会执意安排越前上单打一，不惜说出什么结果也承受的话。这过于一个部长的责任了。手冢不喜欢解释，也只做必要范围内的解释。龙崎教练深知他的性情，没有追究逼问。但部内敏锐的几个人，就不是这样简单应付的了。  
副部长的大石看重团结，对自己这位部长也很尊重，并不在乎他对越前倾注的额外心血。越前可以赢得比赛，只要确认这点，大石便不会多追究。他始终相信自己的安排，手冢也很放心在离队养伤期间把越前交给对方。麻烦的，只有那位背负天才之名的不二。不同于乾的绝对理性，自动生成一套胜利数据的理论，将一切行为合理化。不二太过随性，也足够敏锐，总能下意识发现蛛丝马迹。  
两年前，手冢曾应邀和不二打过一场比赛，因为手伤惨败，被质问的时候虽然很抱歉，却也没有办法。那之后看着不二没有强烈的胜负心，手冢也从未责问过对方，那是不二的自由，手冢这样想，也这样由着他了。但是这样的自己，突然在那天转变了态度。  
让不二和越前练习，是由手冢一手安排，经过龙崎教练批准，交给乾的训练计划。对战圣鲁道夫之后，手冢认为有必要让越前见识不二的实力。不二委实过于天才，打球的花样没有人比他更精道，堪称国中生中的技术巅峰，手冢想让越前接触更多的招式，同在一个球队，胜负至上的校内排位赛更注重效率和结果，只有练习赛可以提供这样的条件，然而，不二却在那场比赛中没有尽力。这让手冢的计划大打折扣，他生气了。  
手冢一反常态在赛后责问了对方，不二那会还以为，青学终于因为越前的加入有了夺冠希望，手冢不满自己胜负心太弱怕影响士气或者正式赛，所以主动提出，如果成了绊脚石，就剔除自己的正选资格。  
手冢停止了追问。相识三年，那大概是两年前的比赛以来，难得的争执了。这次由自己主动发起，也由自己主动停止。  
他不知道不二什么时候想明白的，或许在无意识的情况下，自己创造了让对方想明白的条件，像是作为补偿，不二在与冰帝的对战中，向越前演示了三种回击球的最后一招——白鲸。手冢也是第一次见识这个招数，他想不二是在求和，或者表明一个态度：提升越前的实力以增加青学夺冠的几率，这条战线可以达成共识。  
他沉默地接受了，让这事翻篇。  
一切都是为了青学的胜利，以及青学的支柱传承。手冢让所有人都这样认为了，直到日美青年选拔赛之前的合宿。  
在那之前，手冢曾经和龙崎教练偶然谈起越前的国文成绩让老师头疼，这影响到部活，他们安排替越前补课，自然由擅长国文的不二担任，于是那场谈话不二也参与了。  
龙崎教练发着牢骚：“这小子能把英文的基础换一半给国文就不必受这罪了。”  
手冢当时正在查看越前的试卷，终于及格的成绩让他松了口气。于是他不经考虑地说了句话：“在美国发展的话，并不需要多深的国文功底，越前的日常交流没有问题。”  
不二瞬间睁开眼睛看向手冢。  
手冢当时没有察觉这份目光探究之下的深意。于是就没意识到，选拔赛合宿的时候，他千里迢迢从德国赶回，不惜力战服众，从龙崎教练手中拿下代理教练的位置，显得更加意味深厚。他为什么要回来？他不得不回来。那次德国之行，他对越前说你和真田的比赛还有许多空隙，这个孩子不以为意的态度，令他有所警觉，再看见越前和汉娜的比赛，他心里有了判断。尽管说着never give up，在乾道破汉娜身份之前，越前可不是一开始就全力以赴的。  
于是必须回来，必须亲自处理这件事。  
关东大赛中燃尽战意的越前一心想要和他比赛，手冢压着这个筹码，企图挑起越前对胜利更深的渴望，直到他发现没有用，手冢当机立断，和华村教练、榊监督做了评估，他保留了越前候补的位置，把最后一个入选名额给了不二。华村和榊都无法理解，手冢对此的回复是：这样就可以。他甚至要求保密这件事，把公布的时机留给自己。越前是青学的人，他提出的要求不过分，华村和榊也就同意了。这些事不难打听，手冢也不意外不二会知道。早在凯宾的事情出现以先，自己就做了这样的决定，于是越前私下对决凯宾，手冢毫无先例地发了怒火。  
不二找上门指责他的时候，手冢回避了所有直指核心的问题。  
“这不是你控制越前的理由！”不二严厉起来，气场能与手冢分庭抗衡。  
在场的河村很尴尬，老实人摸了摸鼻子，不敢走，也不敢劝。没有球拍在手，他尽管口风很严，被不二那样聪明的狐狸套出一两句真话，实属平常。  
手冢不能失控，两个人都不冷静，吵起来毫无意义。他想了想，给了一个承诺：“我不会再动手打他。”  
“只有这点是问题吗？”不二分毫不让。  
手冢大概清楚不二为什么生气，这个随性自由的人，并不能容忍自己对越前的做法，或者说，他为对越前这样做的人竟然是自己而感到大为光火，这简直就像错看了一个认识很久的朋友。  
越前是不同的，手冢可以容忍不二毫无胜负心，却无法容忍越前失去争胜之心。他想尽一切办法挑起越前对胜利的执著，不惜控制选拔赛的结果。做决定的三位教练，华村和榊认为越前足以入选，二比一远远超过反对票，哪怕龙崎教练没有入院多半也会安排越前入选，她向来对不二没有胜负执念感到头疼。是手冢这个代理教练出于私心的目的干预结果，这是绝对的不公平。当不二得知自己变成这个不公平的结果之一，他被冒犯了，无法忍气吞声，因此对手冢发怒。他认为手冢在操纵越前，换个角度，这并没有说错。  
瞬间，手冢意识到，局面避无可避。  
他叹了口气，对如同暴风席卷的愤怒的不二说：“越前的未来需要坚实的脚步，但他太年幼，无法及时察觉一些问题。我必须替他好好看着，每一步，他都不能踏错。”  
这是他第一次，也是唯一一次最接近内心深处的剖白。  
连河村也震惊地望向自己，张大了嘴，没有说出一个字。不二则久久地沉默，面色凝重地看不出想法。  
手冢继续说：“如果我因此冒犯了你的尊严，很抱歉，这不是我的本意。以你的实力，正选之位无可厚非。龙崎教练在的话，选择你的几率也很大。”  
换来不二嘲讽地反击：“三票两投的结果，你在说笑话吗？”  
手冢微微一顿：“……抱歉。”  
“这句抱歉可看不出诚意。”  
不二认真起来可是相当难缠，海堂都要甘拜下风的程度。他的话术能做到每句话刺得人鲜血淋漓。手冢只能以不变应万变，选择沉默以对。  
他听见不二喃喃低语，声音里的情绪复杂难明：“你不可能永远如此对他随心所欲……”这个一直挂着温柔微笑看不清虚实的人此刻低着头，同样教人看不清了。  
手冢隐约察觉了什么，在他意识到之前，不二抬起头，露出个和解的微笑，那笑一如既往是张面具，将他所有的情绪都掩盖了，又足够表明态度，息事宁人。  
“手冢真是的……如果这么看重越前，早点告诉大家，为了那个孩子，没人会不愿意尽力的啊。”  
“对啊对啊，支柱也好，后辈也好，大家都很关心越前，手冢你有伤在身，不要一人担负了啦。”河村终于找到机会，加入了劝解。  
“真是一如既往的苛责自己呢，手冢。偶尔，也要多信赖我们一点啊。”  
手冢点头说：“一直以来麻烦大家了。越前的事，我会处理好的。这是作为部长的职责。”  
“呵呵，部长的职责吗……”不二意味不明地轻笑，倒是没了先前争锋相对的尖锐。  
这次的风波结束了。  
国三最后时期，手冢和不二终于进行一场比赛，国中的网球部没有遗憾了。但是，出乎他的意料，越前再次打破约定回到日本，要求和他比赛。美网正式赛三天前，这个关键的时刻，他居然做了如此不谨慎的决定，更令手冢不满的是，这个孩子，竟然对他先斩后奏——仔细想想，这似乎是越前敢于先斩后奏的开端。  
然而接到越前的电话，手冢却连生气的余地也没有。电话里那个孩子态度很是强硬，几乎到了质问的地步。  
“部长明明说过肩膀好了要打一场，凯宾那次也是……我说过的吧，如果不能打赢部长，好像无法继续往前走下去……说什么日本国中网球最强的人，被这样认为一点不觉得是赞誉，自己都觉得名不副实……部长，和我比一场吧……”  
手冢没有想到越前会翻起日美青年选拔赛的旧账，不免万分头疼，他只能答应越前任性的要求。第一次参加美网，对这孩子真的很重要，如果自己是不稳定因素，就让他拔除这个钉子，全力以赴地回美国去。手冢在比赛过后，从一向神经大条的桃城口中得知，给越前打电话告知那场比赛的结果，竟然是不二的主意。一场四人小聚，菊丸和桃城想起越前，正好不二的手机开通了国际话线，贡献给大家打电话，通话期间不二买咖啡离开了，最后，越前接到的问候来自河村、桃城和菊丸三人。  
手冢找上不二，相当严厉地指责对方，这个做法扰乱了越前比赛前的稳定。  
不二笑呵呵说：“担心越前一去不返，让他知道不管多远，前辈们还是万分惦记他，并不坏呀。”他似有若无地瞟过手冢沉冷的面容，“我们也不像手冢你，可以和越前时时刻刻保持紧密的联系。”  
这像一个试探，又似乎不是。不二看起来不需要答案。手冢的确不可能放过越前一点点消息，那孩子也习惯了用邮件对他报告近况，所以，越前才会那么生气，手冢隐瞒他和不二比赛的结果。  
故意的吗？  
手冢有些疑惑，但这又是为了什么？  
不二没有给他深思的时间，客套几句过后，转而提起升学高中部的事，聊过几句便离开了。  
手冢打过一场酣畅淋漓的比赛，对不二正是感怀队友情谊的时候，他不太想深究下去，而越前正在他全副心力的关注中平稳健康地飞速成长，眼见毕业临近，是时候交棒给海堂和桃城了。


	4. Chapter 4

3.  
属于越前龙马的悲惨人生三件套：不能每天喝芬达；永远没完没了的乾汁；以及，最后也是最重要的——仍然是个子最矮的人。  
暴击突如其来，使人猝不及防。龙马瞪圆了眼睛，意识到他对此毫无察觉，直到前辈们提起，才恍惚发现，前辈们居然达成了单人最低175公分的成就。  
桃城和海堂混入一片争吵，桃城的高度跳跃助长他成功突破180，海堂只在两年内长高了2公分——他是那个最矮的身高记录者。  
乾推了推眼镜，理性地对大家解释，海堂的身高停止生长，大部分出于蛇球诡异角度的锻炼，压迫到双脚。龙马听不出什么门道，便假装安静，减低存在感。不料乾话锋一转，冷静淡然地给了龙马一发暴击：“越前，虽然你已经成长到163公分，但你连两年前的不二也比不过。”镜面反光一闪，众人的目光顿时落在龙马身上。被提及的不二前辈笑容依旧，仿佛丝毫不在意。  
龙马忍不住吐槽：“你还差……”他没说完，及时意识到差得远的好像是自己。身高伤害犹如核弹，龙马憋足一股怨气四处扫射，最后负气般抱怨，“乾前辈的牛奶策略一点用处都没有！”  
“至少让你长高了12公分喔。”乾很愉悦，才不计较学弟的甩锅，只见他奋笔疾书，碎碎念个不停，“不二也正好长高了12公分。”  
龙马望向话题人物，不二前辈正和菊丸前辈站在一起，曾经三年六班友好二人组，已经是齐头并进的对等身高了，拥有出众的样貌，一位春风柔和，一位朝气焕发，还真是赏心悦目呢。龙马托着腮，突然想起来，手冢部长应该也长高了，似乎之前从未意识过。今天高中网球部的正选们难得聚在一起，如果不是菊丸和桃城打开话题，龙马完全不会想到身高这件事。仔细想想，国中后赴美，他和手冢见面次数最多，可他和部长的视角差却从未变过。这个认知让龙马暗暗吃了一惊。  
是说……在部长面前下意识回到国中时期，是因为身高差从未缩短的缘故吗？  
龙马有点郁闷。  
刚刚踏进会议室的手冢，成功靠存在感制止热闹，令所有人按次序坐回位置。  
他推了推眼镜，转头对上龙马熟悉的郁闷视线。瞬间，仿佛看见部长脑门打出三个问号，手冢虽然面无表情，回望龙马的视线带着疑惑和探究，正闹小孩子脾气的龙马压低帽檐，避开了。  
反正，都是部长的错。  
虽然知道毫无道理，依然撒娇般地迁怒了。  
手冢带来一个不算愉快的消息。  
几所学校的网球部教练发出联名信，质疑青学高中部接纳一位美网冠军打比赛的合理性。真是有意思的巧，名单虽然没有公布，想也知道不可能是诸如立海大附属高中部，冰帝高校等强校的意思。  
弱小的人总爱用这样那样的理由。  
龙马低着头不发一言，桃城和海堂首先叫嚣起来。前辈们非常生气，尽管龙马如今和他们同一年级，仍然被当后辈对待了。  
“就是不让小不点参赛，他们太过分了！”菊丸前辈忿忿地鼓起腮帮子，附和他的是一贯照顾龙马的桃城。  
“这代表他们认输了吧，真难看啊，真难看。”  
乾理智地分析：“毕竟美网冠军的实力，确实让许多人忌惮。”  
大石刚刚转学归来，仍然接手了网球部副部长一职：“虽然之前考虑过会这样，三年级的前辈们也以备考为由纷纷退出了接下来一年的比赛。果然还是不能打消各方的顾虑吗……协会怎么说？”他转向手冢。  
“还没有答复。”手冢淡淡道。  
气氛有些沉闷。不二突然开口问：“越前怎么想呢？”  
这很突然，龙马措手不及，面对看向自己的前辈们，他压了压帽檐，万般不情愿地说：“他们还差得远呢。”  
他不懂，为什么突然要问他。这样的事，不是交给部长决定就好了吗？虽然千里迢迢回来就是想和前辈们一起打网球，如果不同意也没办法。  
龙马轻哼声，补了句：“水平太高很抱歉呢。”  
这话实在欠打，桃城作势弄乱了越前的头发，大家哄笑一堂，早已习惯了龙马那张不饶人的嘴。虽然问题没有解决，气氛不再像之前那样剑拔弩张。  
“总之，协会的通知下来以前，我们按照常规训练吧。”手冢做了总结。  
一旦部长发话，就没有置喙余地了。会议结束，龙马百无聊赖地离开，他还有一份讨厌的国文作业需要攻克。不二在走廊拐角处拦住了他，笑容温和好似询问天气：“越前对这件事怎么看？不能打球的话会很辛苦吧。”  
一天之内第二次，被同一位前辈询问同一件事，似乎很奇怪。  
龙马压下心里的异样，他皱了皱眉，说：“这件事，我没有决定权。”  
决定的是协会，甚至是部长，不用过于担心，部长就能处理好。一直以来，不都是如此吗？  
不二前辈微微睁开海蓝色的眼睛：“如果手冢同意，不让你出场打球呢？”  
龙马想了想：“部长命令的话，也是没有办法的事。”虽然很想打就是了，但部长决定了，一定有他的道理。  
“真的可以吗？”不二前辈又追问。  
龙马怔怔望着他：“前辈，你到底想说什么？”似乎从没见过这么紧追不止的不二前辈，每句话都像别有深意。  
不二前辈缓缓道：“越前，如果手冢接纳你加入网球部，但是为了青学能够参赛，不让你正式下场比赛，你会愿意吗？”  
“……”  
如果协会的通知下来，作为交涉，的确是部长可能会考虑的事。但是，不知道为什么，龙马瞬间就将这个可能性排除了。他认真思考了不二的话，总觉得不对。如果是手冢部长，在知道协会禁止自己参赛时，只会争取让自己上场，如果不能妥协，只会让自己退出网球部。部长会安排好一切，送自己回美国训练，酌情参加接下来的职业比赛。原因……大概是心底深处隐约觉得，手冢总是优先对自己有益处的事，不知不觉就这么认定了。不能参加高中网球正式比赛，就没有留下的意义，自己再舍不得，部长也不会允许。  
所以，不二前辈假设的前提，应该是不存在的。  
龙马这样想，却不知道该如何回答。他只好说：“部长不会这样做。”  
“是吗……”  
不二前辈似乎对自己的回答很意外，露出不能信服的样子。  
咦，前辈会露出自己看得懂的表情吗？  
一丝疑惑很快打消，龙马忍不住对面露困惑的不二解释：“手冢部长不会让我为难，他会解决问题，前辈不用担心。”  
“越前对手冢很有信心呢。”不二淡淡微笑。  
“部长一直是这样做的吧。”龙马小声回答，“大家不是因此，一直相信部长吗？”  
不二观察着龙马的表情，点头同意：“说的也是。”  
“不过，我很好奇。在青学和你之间，手冢会如何选择呢？”  
轮到龙马困惑了，青学和自己，是有冲突的选项吗？不，现在面临的局面，似乎真是如此。可是，并非一定要选择并存吧。皱着眉头，他沉默了。  
“哎呀，抱歉，问了让你为难的问题，忘掉这件事吧。”不二拍了拍龙马的肩膀，一派云淡风轻。  
龙马点点头，转身离开。  
不二前辈似乎觉得他需要关心许多事，龙马暗暗想，而他无法解释清楚，在部长的字典里，自己是不会操心那么多的。与其说不会，不如说……什么是可以做的事，什么是不能做的事。龙马没有告诉不二，在他的认知中，有着泾渭分明的两种选择。不是自己的事，不是他人的事，这样俗世的划分在龙马身上并不存在——更明确一点，在名为手塚国光的那个人对龙马的要求里，这样的划分并不存在。即便是自己的事，也有轮不到自己决定的时候。这样的情况在手冢面前早已稀松平常。龙马花了很多时间才搞懂这条界线，为此他受到过多惨痛的教训，时至今日，也不是百分百的明瞭。  
唯一意识到的只有一点。生气也好，撒娇也好，对部长释放所有情绪都没有关系，想要什么可以直接说，想做什么可以直接问，但是，唯独和部长怄气是不被允许的，什么也不说，从怄气发展到和部长冷战则是万万不能的。  
龙马曾经犯过这个错误，于是在手冢面前失去所有尊严，被打击得体无完肤，只有委屈地质问对方：你不让我加入正选，又不让我和凯宾比赛，你到底要我怎么做？  
很久以后，他才意识到，手冢等的就是他这一句：你到底要我怎么做。  
——很多时候，这句话，其实代表手冢根本不需要自己做什么。  
龙马低头，卷起课本边角的纸张，这堂英文课浅显易懂，他闭上眼睛，渐渐进入梦乡。


	5. Chapter 5

4.  
得到现任教练的许可，手冢向国中时期网球部的龙崎教练发去消息，告知越前或将被禁赛。龙崎教练很快回复了，她说会同几位教练商量。手冢想了想，又分别给斋藤、黑部和三船几位U-17合宿时期的教练们发了消息，并附上一封亲自撰写的理由书。无非是以年龄规则而言，越前参加高中部全国比赛并不算违规，希望可以得到教练们的支持，向协会进言。  
手冢擦拭着镜片，从收到消息开始，他就一直在积极处理这件事，如今告一段落，忽然想见见越前。这几天小孩情绪不高，虽然上次会议中没有表态，到底不是愉快的事。  
手冢在天台找到了越前，猫一样的少年没有像过去那样午睡，他躲在一方小角落，远远望着风景似乎在发呆，间或抿一口甜甜的芬达。越前看见手冢，表情有些意外，倏尔调皮一笑：“部长看上去很闲嘛。”  
手冢走到他身边，问：“还好吗？”  
他的视线落在越前的芬达上，小孩点点头，注意到他的目光，很快抢白：“本周的第三罐，我才没有多喝。”  
手冢淡淡一笑：“那就是最后一罐了。”  
当周份额没有了，越前不是很高兴。他靠近手冢，迟疑地说：“如果我正选赛赢了，可以加奖励吗？”  
双眼明亮透彻，不含一点杂质。  
手冢偏头细细打量，忽然说：“越前，不会有事的。”  
他知道小孩听得懂自己的意思。果然，越前压了压帽檐，说了句“还差得远”。  
“部长。如果协会的通知下来，我就回美国。”越前说。  
手冢沉默了。  
一只手横过越前的肩膀，停留小小的脑袋后面，属于脖颈的那块薄薄皮肤上，手冢摩挲着那块温热的肌肤，掌心下的躯体渐渐软化。这是手冢独特的安抚越前的方式，他不会摸这孩子的头，他只会像这样，轻轻抚摸他的后颈子。越前微微低着头，逐渐向手冢靠近，但也只是贴靠在他身侧。这是他们最亲密的距离，远比不上其他前辈飞扑的拥抱。但这点距离却让越前最为放松，也让手冢心安和满足。越前在手冢半笼罩的姿态下，安安静静的，嘴角微微翘起。  
手冢知道，越前明白他的意思了。这向来是个体贴善意的孩子，性子高傲却很温纯，小小年纪还很有责任感。比如他从来只会靠近身体右侧，让手冢的右手落上后颈，越前始终下意识惦记着自己有肩伤，尽管已经治愈。他是让手冢安心的存在，没有比他更合心意的。  
手冢流水清冽的声音缓缓地嘱咐：“桃城的力量和平衡比过去更强。今天的比赛小心应付，不要受伤了。”  
“是。”  
“偶尔和乾交流下数据，对你的训练有好处。”  
“是。”  
“芬达超过三罐，自己减掉下周的份。”  
“是……切。”  
手冢看向越前被揭穿的微微泛红的脸，温和嗓音隐约带着笑意：“越前，不要对我说谎。”  
越前睁大眼睛，一点局促不安。  
“你可以直接来问我，像刚才那样。”  
【如果我正选赛赢了，可以加奖励吗？】  
越前闷闷不乐地说：“部长又不会答应。”  
“这是我的事。”轻轻捏了捏少年的后颈，手冢低声道，“但你要对我说实话。”  
“那，部长答应了？”越前抬眼瞧他，不依不饶，是个狡猾的性子。  
手冢扯了扯嘴角，他就知道小孩不达目的不罢休，于是点头：“嗯，我答应了。”  
眼见猫系少年露出得逞的开心笑容，他冷不防补充：“可是你已经喝掉了。”  
“…诶？”  
“所以，正选赛你必须赢。”  
越前呆怔的模样特别可爱，手冢面色柔和地搭过他的肩膀，气度从容又凛冽地从他身前离开。  
所以说小孩子嘛，还差得远。  
这天傍晚，手冢更新了部内比赛记录，一如既往的漂亮。  
接到迹部的来电纯属意外，电话里简单明了，关于协会对越前参加高中网球大赛的许可。到这个地步，他校不知道也不可能了，手冢不得不前往。等他到地方，发现不二也在场，手冢隐约觉得不太简单。  
“小景问我越前的事，只好跟来了。”不二轻飘飘地微笑道。  
手冢点头表示知道，没有多问。  
“小鬼怎么跑回青学了？”迹部皱着眉头问。  
手冢没有回答。多人在场的时候，他习惯先静观其变。  
“网球协会有消息了？”他反问迹部。  
迹部嗤声道：“暂时没有。但是本大爷好好关怀了一下这几所学校，发现他们的网球部形同虚设。”  
手冢沉吟，这意味着背后并不简单。有实力争取的人才会惧怕，早已放弃的人何必在意。  
“放心吧，不管是哪所学校牵头的主意，已经全部敲打过。”迹部不欲多说，“本大爷今天找你来，就是告诉你，不会再有其他学校打小鬼的主意。”  
如果只是这件事，不必特地见面。但手冢还是说：“多谢你了，迹部。”  
迹部忽然笑了：“手冢你还真会转移话题。”  
“……”  
“如果不注意，还真让你逃过去。”  
“你想说什么？”手冢问的迹部，但他看了一眼笑眯眯的不二。  
“越前突然回青学，是你的主意吗？”迹部严肃地问。  
手冢想了想，说：“之前聚餐的时候，越前得知大石将转学回来，所以决定回来念高中，我也是后来听他说的。”  
“所以不是你强行要他回来。”迹部断言。  
手冢推了推眼镜，平静地说：“如果可以，我并不希望他回到国内，现在正是关键的时刻。”  
他大概猜测，迹部认为他为了青学的实力，把越前从海外找回来了。真是无稽之谈，没有人比他更希望那孩子飞高飞远。手冢早已卸下青学支柱的重担，更不想让越前再背起来。他回青学念高中与支柱毫无关系，这点不被人理解，反而还被误解。看来，除了迹部，不二也认为他为青学把越前强行拉回来。当初决定从德国回来念高中，大家的反应也很吃惊，认为他放不下青学支柱也属情有可原。  
迹部果然不放心，问：“如果协会的决定下来，你会禁止越前出赛吗？”  
“不会。”手冢十分干脆，“我会让他回美国。”  
他缓缓看向震惊的迹部和不二，语调却是不容置疑：“不能参加高中比赛，留下来对越前没有益处，我会让他回美国去。”  
“现在再转走？”迹部忍不住了。  
“嗯。我联系过美国的学校，至少有三所没有问题。”  
“手冢已经做了准备啊。”不二忽然说，“可是，越前不远千里回到日本，是想和大家一起度过高中生涯，就这样回美国不觉得遗憾吗？”  
手冢说：“他不会。”  
“不参加高中比赛，也可以准备职业赛事，想和大家打球，加入网球部就好，不一定非要离开吧。”不二淡淡道，“手冢为什么觉得，越前不会感到遗憾？”  
手冢张了张口，话到嘴边，他又咽回去。直觉告诉他，不能再顺着不二的话说，会很麻烦。不二似乎并不只是简单确认，自己是否为了青学特地让越前回来，他和迹部看起来想确认其他东西，究竟是什么，目前还没有头绪。  
手冢避开争执，简单回应：“现在考虑还太早，协会的决定还没有下来，不要想太多。”  
“如果协会决定不让越前参赛呢？”  
发问的是迹部，他铁了心不想让手冢避开。  
“那就让越前回美国……是吧？”接话的是不二，话题又回到原本。  
“……”  
“你们想问什么？”不能无意义地纠缠下去了。  
“越前自己怎么想才是重要的事吧。”  
“我会询问他的意见。”  
“现在才问会不会晚了点？”  
“……”  
手冢终于明白了，迹部和不二，原来在意的是自己是否干涉越前的想法，强迫那个孩子做了违心的决定。这个认知令他大为不快。  
【越前的话，他会理解什么是对他最好的。】  
这句话不能说出口，会遭来更多质疑。但是，那孩子始终能懂得，自己的真心和本意，毫不犹豫地全盘接受。只有这点不容怀疑。  
手冢想，他没必要同迹部和不二解释太多，原本就不是那两人干涉的范围。  
“等协会正式通知下来，我会和越前好好谈一谈。”手冢终是选择回避战争，“剩下的，到时候再说吧。”  
“谈的时候，本大爷要在场。”迹部说。  
“还有我。”不二微笑。  
手冢不快地皱眉。  
“没有那个必要。”他断言谢绝了，“谢谢你们这样关心越前，事情交给我处理就好。”  
“手冢总是这么强势呢，在越前的事上。”不二睁开眼睛。  
“感谢的话由当事人说出来才够诚意吧。”迹部淡淡道，“那小鬼不是你一个人的事。”  
手冢几乎要感叹了，思索地看向迹部和不二，两人的态度很是坚决。  
“等我和他谈过之后，你们可以再去问他。”手冢这样说。  
两人不约而同露出慎重的表情。  
手冢起身告辞，他不想留下再多费口舌，拒绝迹部的好意，他独自离开。  
迹部和不二，两位既是宿敌也是朋友，他们在意的角度，让手冢重新认识了。今晚的盘问出乎意料，难以招架。手冢对后辈引起其他强者的注意一直很欣慰，越前值得更高的评价，更多人的喜爱。与他交过手的人，对他始终刮目相看。越前实力超强，性格不错，除了傲气和赛场挑衅，其实是个低调有礼的孩子，偶尔也会有孩子气的举动。  
想起越前，手冢心底一片柔软，方才的不快渐渐淡去。  
不过，他仍然很在意，迹部和不二的态度。他们认不认同自己对越前的做法，其实并不重要，这份过逾的关注，则让手冢警惕。他不在乎被人误解对那孩子的本意，只要越前一直信任他，他人怎么想，与自己无关。  
但是——  
如果有人像他一样，想要对越前的未来倾注心力呢？  
手冢思索这个问题，意识到来自心底深处，强烈的抗拒。


	6. Chapter 6

5.  
风波来势汹汹，去时杳杳。  
莫名陷入禁赛危机的龙马刚刚打完两场正选比赛，协会的通知也下来了，驳回是毫无争议的，大家总算松了口气。  
本来就是嘛，小不点两年前去打美网，也没说回来不让参加全国大赛哩，那会小不点还是国中生喔！  
菊丸得意洋洋地叉腰，龙马能参加正式赛，比他自己赢了都要高兴。  
网球部照例是大石稳定军心：“既然如此，那就练习吧。”  
一字排开的乾汁很快夺去大家的注意力，赛场上留下正选们熟悉的疯跑身姿。  
龙马大口大口饮着水，美网冠军又如何，乾汁面前没有人情可讲。都怪河村前辈，鞋子坏了没有换，练习中再次发生双人渔网缠身事件，两杯乾汁下腹，晚饭不用考虑了。  
感觉嘴里残留着诡异的苦味，龙马自言自语地抱怨：“什么东西，越来越难喝了。”  
“是苦瓜哦。”温温柔柔的声音响起来。  
龙马打个冷颤，扭头看见某位前辈。  
不二的微笑像戴着恶魔翅膀的天使，任凭水渍打湿秀气的栗色头发，他抿下几口清水，露出惬意的神色。  
“真少见，不二前辈居然也要喝水。”不是说好喝，强烈推荐的级别了吗。  
“再怎么有益健康，苦瓜还是挺难接受呢。”不二叹息道。  
乾前辈真是不放过一个挑战机会，想起冲绳名产，龙马就有立刻南下团灭比嘉中的冲动。  
“还差得远呢！”小王子负气甩掉帽子，任凭水流从头顶浇个爽快。桃城看见吹起个赞赏的口哨，同样方式享受流水清凉。  
龙马吐纳吸气，胸口郁结随着透心沁凉一扫而空。尾场休息，再过几分钟轮到一年级打扫收拾，他抓紧最后的功夫恢复点体力。  
“协会的事，能顺利解决真好呢。”不二在旁悠悠地说。  
龙马轻轻“嗯”一声，不以为意。  
“越前，如果协会这次不同意你比赛，你会这么做呢？”  
前辈似乎好闲。龙马想着，说：“……反正同意我出赛了。”  
“呵呵，只是假设的话。”  
“假设有什么意义？”  
“就当我好奇吧。越前可以满足一下我的好奇心吗？”  
很想说“不要”，龙马脑中瞬间响起警报。问话的可是不二前辈，不好好回答的话，接下来的一整周大概别想好好呆着了。过往前辈们的悲惨案例一个接一个，大热天里感受凉风飕飕地吹，龙马顿时清醒了。  
“大概已经搭上回美国的飞机了。”龙马说。  
“……”  
说错什么了吗？不二前辈睁开眼睛了？  
龙马呆愣地看向表情突然严肃下来的不二，湛蓝色眼睛堪比晴空，美丽之余凛然不可侵犯。  
“是手冢交待你的吗？”不二问。  
“不…”龙马下意识否认，忽然又想起来，部长也是一个意思，于是点头，“部长和我看法一致。”  
“是他的看法，还是你的看法？”不二又问。  
龙马感觉很奇怪，转眼看见队员们已经离开，只剩下他和不二前辈两人站在水池边，想着快些回去。不二拉住了他，表情少有的认真。  
“你说禁赛了回美国，是自己这么想，还是手冢跟你这么说的？”他似乎非要问个彻底。  
龙马不解：“不能比赛了，不是只能回美国了吗？不二前辈，你到底想问什么呢，协会的事已经解决了。”  
不二说：“越前，你回日本是想跟我们一起上高中吧。”  
龙马想了想，点头承认。  
“你也会继续职业赛的准备。”  
“当然。我不会放弃的。”  
“那么，即使不能参加正式比赛，只要加入网球部，你依然能和我们打球，高中大赛和职业比赛冲突的时候，选择也毫无障碍了。你为什么没考虑过留下来念高中，而只想回美国？”  
一长串的发问让龙马怔住了。  
“千辛万苦回到日本，因为不能参加高中的正式比赛回去美国，越前不会遗憾吗？”  
一个个问题，敲击着心坎，有什么过去被忽略的事，从沉淀的池底被挖掘出来了。  
“可是，协会已经同意了。”龙马喃喃地说。再考虑其他可能性，假设不能出赛什么的，又是在做什么呢？  
不二看出他的茫然，依然选择继续话题：“我只想知道，你先入为主，只能回美国的想法，是出于你自己的，还是手冢告诉你的。”  
“……”  
龙马更加困惑了。但他下意识顺着不二的话去思考，认真挖掘本来的想法。  
“我觉得部长会希望我回美国去。”他终是承认了，“而我也觉得部长的想法没有错。”顿了顿，龙马又继续道，“因为……不能参加正式比赛还是很遗憾，不能和大家在正式赛场上拼搏，只是干巴巴看着，好容易成为正选，又不能出赛，我会很难受。”  
有什么如光照射进心间，隐隐约约浮出一点影子。  
是了，就是这样。  
龙马眨了眨眼，说：“与其留下来难受，不如回美国去。”  
占用正选名额也会让部长为难，让落选的前辈不开心。这样想，果然自己的决定和部长一致，是最好的选择。  
不二前辈似乎很吃惊，龙马觉得，前辈的问题虽然很奇怪，但也切实地在关怀自己，需要表示感激。所以他认真回答了对方的假设，如果换做过去的他，应该跑走了。  
“这样啊……那还真是认真考虑过后的选择呢。”不二没有再问什么。  
远处传来桃城的叫唤，该到一年级收拾场地了。  
龙马急忙跑开，不二突然对他说：“越前，你像这样自己思考是最好的，不要被别人影响过度了。”  
龙马意外对方的话，却只见前辈离去的背影。  
自己思考，不要被影响吗？  
真是奇怪的提议。  
一直到周末，龙马还在思考不二前辈突然打破人设的建言。说是人设，那位前辈实在不像在意别人的事的人，尤其是后辈。龙马很喜欢不二的球，仔细想想，国中时期他只剩不二前辈没打败过，匆匆忙忙赶赴美国了。真意外，不管是校内正选赛，日美青年战前的合宿，u-17合宿……他真的从来没和不二前辈对上过，巧合得堪比天衣无缝。  
这样的前辈有一天居然对他说，自己思考最好，不要被别人影响，真的很稀奇。本身这话就像专门指着特定对象说的，龙马很肯定，不二前辈说的是手冢部长。  
自己被手冢部长影响吗？不知不觉中，思考方式变得越来越接近那个人。坚信最优选，不曾怀疑。因为部长的看法总是对的，虽然部长也有需要成长的空间，像是u-17合宿与大和部长的比赛，成功卸下青学支柱的重担……但对自己的发展，部长倒是没有错判过。龙马回想因为德川前辈对上平等院凤凰，被迫退出合宿的日子，当夜本该接到手冢的电话，却因为打壁球错过了，第二天再打给部长，那时他早已答应龙雅那家伙去美国队，所以直接告诉手冢一个结果。  
原以为，手冢会为这事责难，但部长当时说，这件事，你决定了就好。他没有因为合宿的事责怪什么，尽管龙马简单交待了前因后果，手冢只是突然说，你想打败平等院，就不要让愤怒干预判断，比赛需要绝对的冷静。和大石前辈他们不一样，手冢部长从来没有因为自己参加美国队而埋怨过，龙马想，那大概是因为部长自己身在德国队。不论如何，部长是唯一一个没有因他加入美国队表示不满甚至暗指背叛的人。  
只有手冢部长，从来只有他。  
龙马喝光最后一口芬达，空罐满分投篮，一如既往拿起球拍敲了敲肩膀。  
走过这条上坡路，远远看见一道挺拔身姿，阳光下静伫如松，正在等自己。  
龙马挥了挥手，看向表情淡漠却很柔和的男人：“部长，早安！”  
手冢朝他点了点头，转身就走。他罕见地戴了帽子，背着钓鱼用的渔具，等龙马三蹦两跳跟上步伐，才漫不经心地放下速度。  
“爷爷没来吗？”龙马好奇只有手冢一个人，记得前几次钓鱼，都是手冢部长的爷爷一起去。  
“他在家里，有棋友来访。”手冢淡淡道。  
“又是真田大叔的爷爷吗。”龙马双手插着口袋，想起之前看见的堪比老龄儿童吵架现场，赶紧摇摇头甩掉那个滑稽的场面。  
“是啊。”手冢飘忽的应答也是韵味深刻。  
两人都在对方眼中看到无奈。  
“算啦，满载而归的时候享受爷爷做的美味烤鱼！”龙马努力打气。  
手冢扬起嘴角，看着龙马走在身前，飞扬又慵懒。  
他带龙马去海边垒砌的堤岸，钓鱼爱好者们最近发现的地方。放下两条折叠凳子，龙马开始还能安安静静坐在手冢右边，过一会便觉得无聊了。手冢看着他一会托腮，一会伸懒腰，左右环顾，蠢蠢欲动的模样，无奈道：“越前，你去打球吧。”  
龙马眼睛发亮：“那我去了！”  
堤坝背后是一条更高的石壁，相隔一段距离，龙马拿出网球开始打壁球，海边舒服的风吹来，手冢慢悠悠地说：“掉一个球进海里，今天的烤鱼就没了。”  
“还差得远呢！”  
龙马嚣张的声音盖过了海鸥，三颗网球此起彼伏发出声响，又发展到五颗。  
手冢听着背后网球的声音，眼神柔和。他动了动钓竿，不出意外，没有鱼愿意上钩，但他没有阻止龙马。  
偶尔这样也不错。


	7. Chapter 7

6.  
渔获差强人意，越前不高兴。  
“部长……影响你钓鱼，为什么不阻止我。”  
小孩低低的声音，满满的懊恼。手冢的心情顿时好的过分。  
“不要紧。”故意这样说，不出意料，看见越前着急的模样。  
“可是……”  
“坂亭的烤鱼，我已经预约好了。”  
手冢淡淡地说，如果不是神情愉悦，几乎察觉不到他在逗弄越前。  
“诶？”  
猫系男孩瞪大眼睛。  
手冢好意解释：“每次真田祖父来访，爷爷是不会有下厨时间和心情的。”这两个大龄儿童会一直吵到夕阳西下，饭食也全部靠外卖解决。  
所以……开始就不准备带鱼回去吗……  
越前气鼓鼓地看着自己，他终于意识到，被逗弄了。  
手冢心情很好地摩挲小孩的后颈，安抚这个少年。反正，今天玩得很开心吧？  
祖父单独住在别院，一套手冢家的旧宅。日式房屋的结构，连温泉屋都是木质。去年难得翻新了一次建筑，温泉浴池跟着扩大了。越前很喜欢祖父的房子，虽然他在日本的住宅也是日式结构，但据说浴室是洋屋，充满木香的传统洗浴房很得这个孩子的心，手冢替他买了不少心爱的入浴剂。在日本期间，带越前来祖父家的次数远远超过带他回本家。父亲和母亲也说过，小孩子热闹一点，老人家也开心，所以鼓励手冢多去祖父家，加上知道祖父很喜欢带来的小学弟，更是撺掇手冢经常带越前回爷爷家住。  
一来二去，越前和爷爷的关系越来越熟稔。手冢自然有私心，但远远不到被察觉的地步。他清楚自己对越前的感觉，更加小心翼翼维护他们的关系，在越前成年以前……不，在越前有男女情感的意识之前，手冢断不会越界。他总是严苛要求自己，既然决定干预对方的未来，就不能出一点错，更不能让自己成为最大的障碍。  
这样想着，平时亲密的接触，也变得不再难以忍耐。只要摆正平常心对待这孩子，作为他信赖的前辈关爱着他——稍微超过一点也不要紧，和越前自然地相处，比什么都重要。  
手冢把钓来的鱼用加过冰块的海水养着，平时他会直接上手处理鱼类，不过今天不行，早已定了坂亭的外卖。  
越前偷偷溜进厨房，看也不看他，倒出一杯加了冰的水，张口就灌。  
手冢及时拦住他的嘴，冰水顺着他白皙的手掌淌下。真浪费！越前金色的猫眼瞪向自己，无声抗议。手冢无视这点抗议，拿掉他的杯子，严肃地说：“酷暑季节，不准喝加了冰的水。”  
啊啊部长好烦。  
仿佛能听见越前的心音，手冢继续说：“越前，今天见面的时候，你说话时口气有芬达的甜味。”  
“……”  
“你闻错了！”  
小孩旋风一般撞出门去，害怕再晚点就要被追究。手冢推了推眼镜，他的确很想补一句“明天回校绕球场十圈”，可惜。  
嘴角无法抑制的翘起意味了什么，实在无暇去想。  
手机铃声响动，坂亭的外卖终于到了。  
日常教育孙子们，食不言、寝不语的两位祖父级人物，正极其没有形象地在餐桌上吵了起来。越前张着好奇的眼睛看向两位爷爷，表情古怪，他没有停下塞米饭的筷子，吃鱼也不那么专心了。手冢叹了口气，拿起公筷，小心剔除越前那份烤鱼里深藏的鱼刺。  
小孩咕哝一句“谢谢部长”，咽下口中米饭，幸灾乐祸地小声道，“部长，你说真田爷爷是不是又要输给国一爷爷啦？”  
手冢摸了摸他的后颈，不咸不淡地回他：“专心吃饭。”  
切，部长好没趣。  
越前的心音再一次响起，配合那张不服气的小脸，手冢没法苛责。在上的两位老人家都做不好榜样，实在没法教小朋友学乖呢。  
手冢推了推眼镜，看向爱打嘴仗热闹的两位祖父：“爷爷，饭菜要凉了。”  
真神奇，两位老人看了看浑身冒冷气的这位孙子，突然一致停下，含含糊糊地休战了。越前难以置信地看了看自己，目光犹如在说：部长好厉害。  
手冢无视了他。  
低估了两位老年顽童的恶趣味，手冢饭后整理餐桌，一盏茶的功夫，庭廊外重开战局的两位老人家，莫名对旁观消食的越前有了兴趣。等他端着切好的水果，准备孝敬老人家们，看见两个老人神情古怪地盯着盘腿坐在柱子旁的越前。  
直觉告诉手冢，似乎不太妙。  
镜片后的目光扫过将棋盘，两位祖父，以及——那个小小托盘上精致的清酒瓷瓶，两个小酒杯。  
“！”  
手冢快速放下果盘，靠近查看越前的情况。一股清酒芬芳的气息，果真像他想的那样，目光如刀子顿时扫过了两位老人家，引起慌神的摆手求饶。  
“我俩喝的好好的，小孩子凑过来好奇，就喝了一杯啦。”  
“爷爷，越前才15岁。”手冢冷冰冰地说。  
“诶，小孩子嘛，偶尔，偶尔，反正是米做的酒，国光不要太担心。”真田家的老爷爷摸了摸鼻子，他有时挺怕这个和自家孙子一个年纪的宿敌后代，那个气场，不愧是手冢的孙子吗？真不知道手冢怎么想，国光明明是当警察的好料子，竟然培养起打网球的兴趣，连带自家那个不省心的孙子也放下剑道，一心要在网球上打败对方。  
“这也太大意了。”手冢周身形成零度领域，犹如北冰洋刮起风暴。  
老头子们脸皮再厚也扛不住了，手冢国一扭了真田弦右卫门的胳膊，暗示他不要讲话，赶紧劝孙子道：“国光，把龙马带去休息一下吧，在这里容易着凉哦。”  
手冢皱了皱眉，他主动抱起越前，触碰到这个孩子的时候，难得看见小小的身体瑟缩了下，手冢没留意，他对两位爷爷点头告辞——以他最大限度的礼貌，抱起越前进屋了。  
越前在手冢旧宅有自己的屋子，一间专属的客房，就在手冢的房间隔壁。决定经常来住之后，爷爷大方地让越前挑喜欢的房间，小孩挑了这里，一是离木造浴房近，一是离自己房间近。手冢抱着越前回到房间，把骨头轻的没多少重量的人放上床，准备拧一条湿毛巾回来擦脸。他没能走开，越前抓住了手冢的衣摆。  
他侧卧在床，一张面无表情的脸红到双颊仿佛要滴血，只有水光潋滟的眼眸迷茫而失焦。  
手冢听见越前的轻声细语：“刚刚，部长生气了吗？”  
他怔了怔，没有即刻回答。  
那孩子突然闭上眼睛，一只手横过眼帘。  
他像笃定那般轻轻地呢喃：“啊……部长又对我失望了吧。”  
“……”  
手冢愣住了。  
似一张完美的艺术面具裂开一道痕，某个隐藏秘密的盒子打开了一道缝隙。平和的假相之下波澜起伏，只因无意间窥见一点点真实。  
越前喝醉了，但其实，他比过去都要清醒。清醒过头反似一场美梦，梦醒而来，又缄默无声了。  
手冢终于还是离开床前。他拧干一条毛巾给越前仔仔细细地擦脸，听见他的呼吸逐渐趋于平缓。他知道他醒着，一杯清酒的程度，没有烧却他所有的理智。也因如此，他们都这样清醒。  
“谢谢，部长。”越前轻声说，声音有些柔弱，不像球场上那样神采飞扬。  
“好点了吗？”手冢一如过往，关怀询问。  
“好多了……我想好好睡一觉。”  
“先去泡个澡吧。”手冢突然说。  
越前拿开遮挡眼睛的手臂，有些讶异地看向手冢。  
说不清为什么突然坚持，手冢从容地摘下眼镜，对他说：“我放好水，一起泡澡。”  
他不等越前回答，继续说：“没力气的话，我抱你进去。”  
“……不用了，我还可以走。”越前急忙坐了起来，又一阵摇摇晃晃，手冢及时扶稳他，小孩不确定地看了看自己，眼神仍然有些闪躲。  
手冢自信，直到现在，自己的表现都是一个严谨的前辈。无论是U-17合宿期间，还是青学的合宿期间，集体泡浴实属平常，他和越前住在爷爷家的时候，一起泡澡就是个习惯。越前的闪躲不是因为尴尬，而是担心被自己追问，刚才的失言。  
但那在手冢眼中，实在不算失言，甚至是越前无心流露的一点端倪——这个孩子心中对自己，实则有心结——手冢不愿意放任它过去。他想弄明白，为什么越前会那么问。走廊上抱起他时身体瑟缩的反应有了解释，因为自己对爷爷们生气了，越前感受到那股怒气……他在害怕。  
他怕惹自己生气，怕让自己失望。  
而自己，唯一一次令那孩子产生类似情绪，在遥远的过去，那场暴雨来临前夕的冲动。  
日美青年战的合宿，越前私下同凯宾对决。  
手冢清晰记得自己怎样发的火，又是如何毫不留情地打压那孩子。他曾经以为，这件事早已模糊如散去的记忆尘埃，却原来，它一直如影随形。


	8. Chapter 8

7.  
我做了极其错误的事。  
在一杯酒液的影响下，松懈神经，失去理智，竟然对部长说了那样的话。如果真田前辈在场，一定会说，太过松懈了吧。  
龙马低着头颅，水流从头冲刷至脚，湿漉漉的头发遮住了表情。  
他也不明白，只是不想输给神色揶揄的爷爷们，负气般喝下那杯清酒，为什么最后竟那么失态。  
走廊上吹拂过的微风很舒服，昏昏欲睡的时候，听见部长走近的声音，龙马强打精神，感到一阵冰冷的怒意。那唤醒了他潜藏心底深处的不堪记忆，仿佛某天铅灰色云层压下的空气，使人窒息而绝望。  
手冢部长指责爷爷们的声音既远又近，几句责问后，触碰身体的手指没来由地让龙马发颤，那双手些微迟疑，还是腾空抱起了他。  
龙马缩在温暖的怀里，他很习惯手冢的怀抱，因为并不陌生。他更熟悉手冢的愤怒，冰冷的，无温的，可以没有一句指责的话，就让你的天空整个塌下。  
龙马心里手冢是温柔的，不管他平时如何严厉，那份对自己独特的关心，无言的温柔和体贴，不经意间早已深入骨髓。只要手冢想，他可以任何时候找到龙马，不管龙马在校园里哪个角落长蘑菇。只要留心分辨，手冢也总是掌握龙马最新的情况，捕捉他所有的情绪，恰当的时候，给予龙马放任，或是鼓励。  
手冢永远是特别的。  
阳光下，得偿所愿的手冢部长深深凝视每一个为全国大赛付出辛劳的部员，温和的目光扫视过王者青学的战将，停留在龙马身上。  
龙马给了他一个笑容，不带任何挑衅，没有一丝高傲，他像个乖巧的孩子开心地笑起来，看见那张冷峻的脸庞同样露出柔和的笑意。  
有没有人说过，部长其实长得很好看。  
龙马认为青学最帅的是阿桃前辈，剑眉英挺，非常有型，虽然前辈偶尔的脱线降低了帅气度，也就比自己差一点点吧。  
但是，手冢部长……  
龙马关掉喷头，走进浴池，把身体缓缓沉在水里，看了看旁边的手冢。水汽氤氲中部长的脸英俊而苍白，神情淡漠，显出不常有的微懒的倦意。总是锐利的五官也变得柔和，不再那么令人紧张了。  
当手冢部长看着你的时候，明明没有什么表情，却让你不知不觉变得紧张而专注。青学每位部员都是这样仰望部长的……他的每一道视线，是阳光，也是鞭策，可以凌厉如冰，也能温和如风。看着部长，就能感受坚如磐石，稳如泰山，仿佛跟随他可以去往更高的地方——唯独龙马是要超越那个高度的。他觉得部长更像一条路，部长的目光则是指路明灯。当自己望向父亲的时候，武士的身影高大而遥不可及，但望向部长的时候，却像被牵引着一条不那么遥远的路了。  
为此，龙马会感到惧怕。  
他怕手冢那张过分好看的脸上，会露出对自己的失望。这比什么都来得扎心，也比任何教训都要深刻——和凯宾初遇的那天，手冢第一次对自己生气了。那样冰冷的目光，再也不想见到。那样极其失望的神色，再也不想看见。明明应该对此无所谓，做回骄傲任性的人，从此不再有牵扯，他却像个失魂落魄无家可归的孩子，放下一切尊严，去挽回弥补一个错误。  
龙马从那件事意识到手冢对自己而言很不同，那会，他只觉得是骨子里传统的集体意识作祟，换其他前辈们被部长那样责备，也会放下一切身段认错的。比如曾经因为落选正选资格，任性翘掉部活的阿桃前辈，乖乖回来被罚了100跑圈。  
男子汉就要扛起责任！  
龙马从前辈们那里学到很多，有所承担也是其中之一。但是后来，他觉得自己不只是这样。离开青学，离开网球部，他依然感到部长对自己巨大的影响力，贯穿了他的网球生涯……现在，更是生活中也无处不在。  
没什么不好。龙马这样想过，因而放任自己，沉浸在部长如常的关怀之下。  
只是，这些是必须被封印住的“不可以显露出来的东西”，绝不能让部长知道。龙马毫无缘由地这么笃信，部长知道了，也许会不开心。结果，因为一时放松，酒后失言了，他很懊悔，也很忐忑不安。  
部长什么也没说，但他周身的气场改变了，淡薄的灰色气息，这令龙马难受极了。假装一只鸵鸟，露出半个脑袋浅浅浮在水面上，其实最想闷头下去当作不知道，什么也没发生过。这样胡思乱想一通，龙马不知不觉泡得昏沉，险险一头栽进水里。  
手冢及时拉了他一把，让他靠上肩膀。龙马迷迷糊糊中想着，和部长共处的时候，总是沉默的时候占多数，但自己并不讨厌这样默契的安静，部长是难得不用语言相处轻松的存在，也总是在沉默中关照自己。  
他忽然不想离开。  
手冢难得僵硬了身躯，很快又放松了，他或许认为龙马还未清醒，索性伸手搂住他，防止跌进水里。  
龙马默不作声地承受温暖，水流在视线里极低，引入的地热温泉舒服地让人要睡过去。  
龙马果真沉沉睡去。  
醒来的时候躺在客房中的床上，睡衣好好换上了。龙马抱着清香的被子，舒缓的疲累袭上全身，懒洋洋地放纵。  
似乎，又麻烦手冢部长了。  
一直到离开国一爷爷的家，两人也没有提起那天醉后的事。龙马想部长为难了，不好意思追究他的失态及失言，一面又大大方方抛诸脑后——既然部长不想问，自己也忘掉吧。  
仿佛回到过往的状态，学校球场两点一线来回奔忙，和部长偶然相约一场周末闲逛，一个人的训练，陪伴另一个人的钓鱼。龙马照例多喝一两罐芬达，没有一次瞒过手冢的眼睛，部长便会给予无伤大雅的惩罚。渐渐地，龙马习惯了这样表面冷漠，默然关怀，偶尔也会捉弄下自己的手冢，真有趣，在以前他绝不认为手冢会开玩笑，哪怕听说青学不思议七大事件，手冢也是其中一位主角。轮到自己的时候，才越来越了解这个人不为人知的一面。  
——或者，手冢只是愿意在他面前表露情绪了。  
那隐隐约约的不安，随着日子的平淡悄然沉寂，仿佛从未出现过。  
直到那天——  
“我最大的愿望，就是在临死之前，可以和越前君交往一次。”  
眼前的少女异样苍白的脸孔，露出自卑而憧憬的笑容，认认真真地看着呆愣中的龙马。这似乎花光了她所有的力气，那样孤注一掷的勇气强大得令人不知所措。  
龙马连她的名字也叫不出，但依稀记得，班上流传的闲言碎语里，似乎确实有一位罹患重症的病人，并且，即将离开校园接受住院治疗。这不是龙马记性好，他照例是班级的图书委员，有两本要讨回的书，就在这个女孩手里。也因此在部活即将开始之前，被堵在了这个图书馆的角落。  
“我的时间，不够了呢……越前君，假装也没有关系，真的很喜欢你。请不要觉得困扰，单纯地当作陪我一些日子，可以吗？”少女得不到龙马的回答，开始踌躇不安，但她依然努力争取着，一生仅一次的交往机会。  
龙马张了张嘴，他完全不知道该如何反应了。  
“越前君不喜欢我也没关系。当然，越前君是肯定不会喜欢我的吧，你这么优秀呢。只是希望可以和喜欢的越前君一起度过最后的日子，拜托你了。”少女深深地低下头，什么样的感情，可以如此卑微而又深重。仿佛没有了未来，就有勇气抓住流逝的时间，做着徒劳的挣扎。  
龙马看见她的双肩微微颤抖，他没有办法，说出一个拒绝的字。  
“时间要到了。”终是嗫嚅着说，“我要去参加网球部的部活。”  
少女的身体狠狠一震：“这样吗，对、对不起，我……”  
“我可以明天答复你吗？”  
龙马清醒的时候，话语已经先行说出去了。少女睁大喜悦的双眼，从绝望中燃起新的希望。  
“你是……我们班的吧。”  
“是！”少女喜极而泣，拭去激动的泪水，绽放美丽的笑颜，“那我等你，越前君，明天见。”  
快速离开的娇小身影，似乎在害怕一次反悔的拒绝。龙马却犹如脱力般撑住书架。真是狼狈啊，被一位不是任何强者的女孩子，逼到这等两难的境地。  
大脑中响起的却是那样一句话：越前，高中时期不准谈恋爱。违反一次，你就退出网球部。  
神思恍惚地结束了图书委员的工作，龙马赶往网球部，向今天的签到人员报道。  
“越前，你的精神不集中，敏捷度下降5%。”乾推了推镜片，以精准的数据报出龙马的异常，“发生什么事情了吗？”  
“没有。”龙马试了试球拍，问他，“乾前辈，部长在吗？”  
“手冢和教练开会去了。”乾说。  
“是嘛。”龙马低头遮住表情，加入正选队列，开始动态视力的反射训练。  
背后的乾摸着下巴，面露沉思：“越前绝对有事呢……”  
他不经意瞟向从绿荫道走来的手冢，心里思忖，是否向部长报告一下呢？


	9. Chapter 9

8.  
第二场练习赛，越前频频失神，惹到桃城对他大呼小叫。手冢从评测数据表里抬起头来，诧异地望向骚动的赛场方向。  
乾及时递上解说：“越前今天的状态不对劲。”  
手冢微微皱眉，快步走向赛场边，指着桃城和越前说：“比赛中禁止喧闹，你们两个，跑二十圈。”  
桃城尴尬地拉着越前迅速跑远。手冢没有忽视那一刻，越前似乎躲闪自己的神色。  
直到部活结束，小孩没有先走，磨磨蹭蹭地等所有人离开后，才单独和他交底发生过的事。手冢听见“被告白”那一刻瞬间大脑停顿思考，越前似乎没察觉他的异常，纠结的模样代表他还在矛盾。  
为什么矛盾？难道是因为不能拒绝？  
手冢瞬间感到不妙，他问越前：“你很为难吗？”  
越前竟然点头道：“我答应过部长，高中期间不能谈恋爱。”  
“……只是因为这样吗？”手冢感到不满意，“如果没有这条限制，你会答应吗？”  
越前一怔，仿佛像决然否认那般，快速地说起：“不是的，我当然不可能答应那个女孩的交往，只不过跟部长的约定是事实，听见的时候，第一时间反应的是这个……”他低下头，看上去有些郁结。  
“之前，臭老头给我看过一本书。呃……不是部长你想的那种，不要露出这种表情！”  
手冢正纳闷自己露出什么表情，越前不给他反应，继续说：“反正是喜欢的一百种表现什么什么的，那个女孩，根本不是喜欢我啦，她只是想要做一件事而已。”  
那样的感情，根本不是喜欢。这样说着的越前，用着一种理所当然的表情，仿佛他对喜欢这个概念很清楚，然而手冢知道，这个孩子在情感问题上迟钝到完全懵懂，丝毫不能感受女孩子对他的喜欢。也许是国中时前辈们的耳濡目染，他到底还是知道有一种关系叫“喜欢”。但是，这离手冢期望的等待还很遥远。  
越前的确很敏锐，他可以捕捉人最真实的心念，甚至情绪好坏，尽管大多数情况下，这孩子都选择无视了。  
手冢想了想，问：“那你是难以拒绝吗？”  
越前诚实地点头：“我不会答应的。但我看着她的时候，就不知道该怎么说。”  
他还是第一次遇见如此破釜沉舟的告白，尽管同情那个女孩即将逝去的生命，理解她为何突然义无反顾的勇气，却也不能违背心意，去答应一个本就不是真实心意的告白。  
手冢说：“那就老老实实说吧。越前，你想帮助她，不是吗？”  
小孩一怔，似乎茫然了，许久，他才轻轻点了点头：“是的，部长，我想帮助她，但不是她认为的那样。”  
手冢淡淡笑了，他清楚看见那双明亮的金色猫瞳闪烁着光芒和自己的倒影。  
“你去做想做的吧，只要你认为有必要。”  
这是他给下的承诺。然而心底深处，手冢清楚意识到，自己并没有表面上这样轻松呢。  
越前果然开心了，因为自己给予他支持吗？手冢想，他总会在那孩子强烈的愿望下，支持他做不违背原则的事，也因为对他特别了解，知道同样的，越前也不会让自己为难。  
小孩告诉手冢准备的计划，既然那个女孩要去住院了，就安排一次同学间的游玩聚会吧，他会拒绝那个女孩交往的提议，但是相对的，那天大家可以一起出游。这大概是越前所能想到，最大限度的回报了，为那份强烈而决然的心意，表达自己的尊重。他一直是个温柔体贴的孩子，尽管不是所有人都能幸运到享受这一点。  
手冢帮越前做了剩下的准备工作，他以学生会会长的身份，向越前所在班导师提了建议，因为是关爱同学的活动，班导师愉快答应了，还拜托学生会帮忙组织。越前和桃城在一个班级，所以桃城也在出游名单中，学生会里的大石和乾也不能幸免，这样网球部就有五个人参加活动，剩下的正选们也不甘示弱，纷纷表示要参加。  
一场小范围内的同学送行，演变为浩浩荡荡的游乐场之行，至于经费问题，当不知道怎么知道的隔壁学园的华丽部长大人表示要参加，这份被敲竹杠的大礼送到手冢面前，他怎么会拒绝呢？虽然最后，队伍扩大到原冰帝网球部正选们也全部参加，这不在青学的负责范围内。  
越前喝着芬达，同生病的女孩坐在游乐场附近的长椅上。一群人分为不同小队去体验项目，太过刺激的游戏不适合女孩，她便留在一旁休息。越前对游乐场没什么兴趣，也和女孩说好了，陪她度过这一天，不以交往为名义的单纯陪伴。  
手冢不知道越前怎么和那女孩说的，他知道不用为越前担心，但他还是不放心，越前和那女孩单独相处。也许，这是第一个超过自己先向越前告白的人吧？手冢意识到，将来会不断出现这样的人，越前是不是每次都会拒绝？  
比起“她根本就不是喜欢我，只是想要圆满一件事”，手冢更期望听见越前说“我也根本不喜欢她”。意识到这点，他果然是像越前说的那样，还差得远呢。至少，他连说出来的时机都没有——没错，缺少向越前告白的不是勇气，永远只会是时机。  
手冢在游乐园的饮品店外凉亭下休憩，一杯冰咖啡没有喝两口，视线透过镜片，一直望向那边的越前和女孩。这般反常的举止，自然不会漏过一些人的眼目。  
“手冢在意越前约会的可能性高达120%。”乾仍然精明计算。  
“呵呵，难得看见手冢在乎这些事。”不二永远不会缺席。  
“手冢，你也有不华丽的时候。”迹部的高调不会让人忘记，他洞察弱点的能力有多可怕。  
手冢推了推眼镜，他还没有失态到反驳，那并不是约会，尽管这是事实。很少有人在手冢的沉默里能沉得住气，青学一众多年习惯成自然，迹部就没这种功力了，他很快把注意力放去越前身上。  
“啧，这小鬼的约会方式真不华丽。”迹部拨了拨头发，看起来很烦躁。  
“看起来像单方面演讲会。”乾判断。他观察越前，后辈看起来一直在听女孩说话。  
这样明目张胆观察后辈们真的好吗？  
眼见那几个人大大咧咧，只顾着朝越前方向看，手冢感到一阵头痛。他想低调一些得好，免得被当成偷窥狂。这样紧盯的视线，炙热得无法忽视，越前也做不到，他很快发现几个前辈在看自己，跟女孩小声说了什么，他站起身向这个方向走来。  
“前辈们很闲啊。”越前口气不善，立刻让乾误会了。  
“打扰你约会了，对不住呢。”一点儿对不住的意思也没有，满满都是拿到好数据的欣喜。  
越前冷哼一声，出口就是否认：“谁在约会啊！只不过是同学相处，前辈不要想多了。”他下意识看向手冢，这道视线立刻被在场三人捕捉。  
“小鬼，你好像很在意被说成是约会嘛。”迹部敏锐地指出。  
“我说了，不是。”越前皱起眉头。  
“那么，越前君过来是为什么呢？”不二温和地问。  
手冢不用看就知道不二又一副看好戏的态度，恐怕整个游乐场最让他感兴趣的是今天越前的“约会”。  
“我、我来买点饮料。”越前弱气地说。  
对上不二，越前就显得底气不足，手冢发觉小孩似乎有点避着对方，自己太敏感了吗？  
这个借口不够管用，连手冢也一眼看见等在长凳上的女孩手中的饮品杯。顺着视线望去，越前自然也察觉到，这是个失败的借口。  
“不管怎么说，这不是约会。”小孩难得再次强调。  
他有些慌乱，掩饰也不够高明，压了压帽檐，竟然走向手冢，像平常那样说了句：“部长，我想喝葡萄可乐汽水。”  
话说完，越前才意识到自己干了什么，手冢在心里叹气，遏制不住的喜爱却汩汩冒出，眼见同时错愕的三个人，俨然对越前同自己的互动过度吃惊。手冢忽然想起之前被迹部和不二逼问的处境，他决定放纵自己一次。  
手冢伸手捏了捏越前的肩膀，柔声说：“我去买。”  
越前还犹豫的神情立刻散去，如晴空绽放笑颜，乖巧地点了点头，补一句：“部长最好了！”  
近乎撒娇的话，在他们的日常相处里早已不陌生，但对在场的另外三人而言，简直堪比发现新大陆。  
迹部震惊地说不出话；乾手中的笔不曾停过，歪斜的眼镜却出卖了他；不二微微睁开眼睛，什么也没说。  
手冢顶着复杂的视线去买饮料，越前拉过椅子坐下，在场三人才回过神。  
“不愧是越前，还能和手冢那样说话。”乾定了定神，感慨道。  
“我和部长一直这样相处。”越前淡淡地说。  
“是……部活以外的时间吗……”乾跟不上数据了。  
“呐，小鬼，你到底过来干什么？”迹部抢断乾的发言。  
“这句话应该我问你吧，猴子山大王。”越前扭头看他，小脸上满是警惕，“你盯着我和那位同学干什么？”  
“切。本大爷看到你和女生约会那么不华丽，当然要来嘲笑你一下。”迹部不爽地说。  
“都说了，不是约会！”越前抗议。  
“谁知道呢。”迹部故意逗他，“毕竟看起来，你们相处的不错嘛。嚣张的小鬼也开始谈恋爱了，真是世风如此。”  
“你在说什么。”越前被惹急了，立刻分辩道，“我答应过部长高中时期绝不谈恋爱，否则立刻退出网球部，才不会做违背约定这种事！你不要乱说！”  
“越前……”手冢想阻止这孩子，提醒他别中了迹部的挑衅，可惜晚了。  
意识到说了什么，越前的脸色瞬间更难看。  
手冢叹了口气，他扫视一眼周围，石化的乾，错愕的迹部，以及吃惊的不二，看来今天不能善了。他把饮料交给越前，揉了揉他的后颈，温和地催促他回去。小孩不安地看了看他，再看向几位前辈，咬着嘴唇离开了。手冢看见越前频繁地回头，哪怕回到女同学身边，也一直在望这里，心中愈发柔软。  
小孩还是在乎他的，害怕添麻烦，担心自己为难。  
手冢推了推眼镜，从容不迫地开口：“我们不要在这里谈，到远一点的地方去。”  
“正好。本大爷有不少事要问你呢，手冢。”迹部怒极反笑，加重了语气。  
不二没有开口，倒是乾瞬判形势，决定急流勇退，表示自己就不去了，data不用顶着暴风雨收集。  
手冢点点头，随他去。


	10. Chapter 10

9.  
女孩说过什么，一点也记不住。龙马满心都是方才离开的手冢部长，担心他是不是要面对其他前辈们的询问。  
“龙马君？龙马君？”甜美的声音呼唤他，慢慢拉回龙马飘远的思绪。  
“……对不起，你说了什么吗。”  
“龙马君有心事？”女孩问。  
“没有。”龙马喝了一口葡萄口味的汽水可乐，比芬达多了可乐味道的新饮品，刚刚过去时看见广告牌，想也不想就和部长要。  
自己是不是，太过随意了……  
“龙马君很在意刚才的人吧。”女孩突然说。  
“诶？”  
“就是那个给你买饮料的。”女孩眨眨眼，做出望远镜一样的动作，“我都看到了哦，高高大大，很帅气的人，是我们学生会的会长，手冢国光。”  
龙马一直看着她的手，直到她不好意思地放下。  
“以前龙马君比赛的时候做过这个动作，我也想试试。”女孩解释道。  
龙马慢慢想起来，那应该是很久以前了，他在不二前辈比赛时坐监督位……那个时候，这个女孩子就注意自己了吗，可是一点印象也没有。  
“第一次看见龙马君露出这样的表情，像是在撒娇一样。”女孩笑嘻嘻地说，龙马感到面庞发热。  
“还差得远呢。”他喃喃地掩饰这份不自在。  
女孩感慨地说：“我一直在关注龙马君，也许你没有注意。没想到能有机会和龙马君一起上学，还在一个班级，真的很幸福……刚刚的人，手冢会长，对龙马君来说是特别的吗？”  
“为什么这么问？”龙马好奇问。  
“因为，马君很紧张呢。看见手冢会长被包围，龙马君想也不想就走过去了。那个人对龙马君来说很重要吧。”  
是这样吗？  
龙马怔怔出神，刚才他感觉到前辈们的视线，看见部长被包围的情况，下意识就想走过去。大概是猴子山大王也在，担心部长和他发生冲突？说不过去。又不是初相识，合宿期间也没担心过这点，何况那两人的关系其实挺不错。  
龙马回过神，看见女孩探究般的目光，想了想，说：“手冢部长对我而言是特别的人，他很强，我以前从来没打败过他……部长一个人支撑起青学的网球部，我们在他的带领下才拿到全国冠军。部长付出了很多，也教会我很多……他对我而言确实是特别的。”  
“只有这样吗。”女孩静静地说，不像在问。  
“是这样。”龙马压了压帽檐，倒像是在避讳什么。  
“龙马君喜欢手冢部长。”女孩突然断言。  
“哈？！”这回，吃惊的反而是龙马了。  
“不，不是。你弄错了。”像是强调什么一般，龙马连忙否认。  
“龙马君不喜欢手冢部长，讨厌吗？”真是天真一言。  
“不是，我怎么可能不喜欢部长。不、不是那个意思，我喜欢部长，不是你想的喜欢，我很尊重他。”龙马强烈抗议，如果不说喜欢就会变成讨厌了，真是麻烦的国语。  
“龙马君还对手冢部长撒娇了。”女孩指出。  
“只是你这么认为。”  
“就是撒娇了，龙马君还让手冢部长给你买饮料，也没问在场的前辈们喝不喝。”  
“呃……”  
“龙马君就是喜欢手冢部长。”女孩仿佛认定一般露出诡异的笑，“真是的，早说嘛。原来龙马君有喜欢的人了。如果那个人是手冢部长，我甘拜下风喔。”  
“算了，你随便说吧。”龙马感到心累。  
“其实也不错呢。有喜欢的人，和他一起拼搏，你们还有共同的理想。”女孩寂寞地望向蓝天，“我还没有找到这样的人，也许再也找不到了。”  
龙马感受到那份淡淡的哀愁，心知女孩很快要去医院，他没有答话。  
“我要向你道歉呢，龙马君。”女孩突然说，“为了那样……不像样的告白。”  
她突然起身向龙马鞠躬：“对不起。”  
“你不用这样。”龙马有些无所适从。  
“龙马君说的对，我只是想和龙马君当朋友，因为龙马君很强，网球打得很好，不知不觉就上心了。知道自己生病的时候，就想起未了的心愿，想来想去，大概只有和龙马君当朋友这件事，并不是想和你谈恋爱。谢谢你的耐心，让我感到满足了。”  
“龙马君，有人说过吗，你真的是很温柔的一个人。”  
女孩轻轻浅浅的絮语绵软如风，吹不散病痛带来的悲伤。  
然而下一刻，什么气氛都没有了。  
“龙马君要和手冢部长幸福地在一起哦。”  
“所以说，我们不是……”  
已经没有反驳的力气。  
夜幕降临的时候，女孩被赶来的家人接走，遗憾地错过烟火晚会。  
龙马一个人站在游行队伍以外，手机响个不停，他却不愿意接听。一直到熟悉的重量搭上肩膀，他抬眸，那个冷峻却温柔的男人站在身侧，不变的容颜。  
龙马从手冢的目光中看到许多情绪，以往不曾意识到。  
他下意识说：“部长，有人说我喜欢你哦。”  
然后，成功看见手冢冰山一般的面具坍塌，猝不及防露出的惊愕空白的脸。  
龙马很想笑，但他笑不出来。  
原本是真的想跟部长开个玩笑的，但是，似乎知道了不起的事。  
自保意识也好，危机意识也罢，龙马立刻不去思考背后的因由，转而看向手冢身后，惊讶地问：“其他前辈呢？他们没跟你一起来吗？”  
手冢反光的镜片遮掩下看不清表情，他淡淡地说：“嗯。你不接电话。”  
龙马摸了摸口袋，咕哝一句还差得远，算表达歉意了。  
他不经意地问：“部长，你和猴子山大王……就是迹部，还有不二前辈、乾前辈去玩了？”  
他记得这次活动后来分小队游玩，凑起一堆小团体，谁也不用管谁，向学生会的前辈们交待几句就好。龙马觉得手冢会独自一人逛游乐园，或者跟网球部正选那几个大部队一起，看见部长和那三个人在一起时有些吃惊，不二、乾和迹部，真是意想不到的搭配，这令他有些担忧。  
“我们只是在谈事情。”手冢淡淡道。  
“什么事？”并不是非问不可，只是一直在找话题。  
龙马感到一阵懊恼，开始心烦意乱。  
“你的事。”  
小小的错愕，无法掩饰的惊讶。龙马抬头望向手冢部长，那人毫不躲避，正直视着他。  
“迹部和不二，对你的事情很上心。他们认为，我在操控你的思想。”  
“什么？”龙马失声。  
“他们认为，我在干涉你的想法，你的自由。包括你谈恋爱的权利，也被我剥夺了。”手冢仿佛在说着无关紧要的事。  
“怎么会……是误会吧？”龙马着急了，“我去和前辈们解释。”  
“不用，越前。”手冢摁住了要离开的他，淡淡道，“我想，他们并没有说错。”  
堪称爆炸性的发言，龙马愣住了。  
手冢仿佛没看见他的惊讶，依然阐述着自我的观点：“我确实向你输出观念，影响你的判断，用自己的思考方式带动你的思考方向，我不准备否认这点。”  
每个字拆开来都认得连在一起却变得晦涩难明。龙马不明白部长为什么这样说，为什么挑这个时候，又为什么……他愣怔地望着手冢，对方平静的脸，看不出端倪，可是心中到底有多挣扎？不二前辈和迹部前辈，还有乾前辈，他们四个人究竟谈到自己什么了，可以让部长如此反常！  
龙马张了张嘴，发觉自己有必要说些什么。  
“部长，我没觉得哪里不好。”艰涩的回话毫无分量。  
“是吗。但是我觉得，我的确欠你一个道歉。对不起，越前，曾经我打过你，但我从来没有对你说过这三个字。”  
事到如今，为什么还要说……说了之后，又有多少东西抑制不住喷涌而出呢……  
龙马浑身发抖，他不觉得有这个必要，但出乎他意料之外，手冢道歉的话语，却让他感到完全不能承受的一份痛苦。那打破了他们旧有的相处方式，硬生生催逼出新的关系，那不是自己想要的，完全陌生，未知的可怕！  
“部长，你是不是觉得烦了。”龙马低着头，不去看手冢的表情，“说这些话像告别似的……”  
“你弄错了。我永远不会嫌你麻烦的，越前。”手冢叹息的声音由远及近，“只是，像你在意是否令我失望那样，我也同样在意，是否会令你失望。”  
仿佛剖析一样的话语，让越前睁大双眸，难以置信望向手冢。  
“以前我从来没有说过这些。只是今天突然觉得，有必要和你说起。”  
“龙马，我从来不想控制你的人生。我希望尽量让你一帆风顺的路途中，有我的陪伴。我或许一直尝试告诉你该怎么做，令你的想法和思考方式渐渐向我靠拢，这就好像授课一般，并不是，掌控的意思。但是，今天面对质疑的时候，我竟然一句辩解也无从说出口。我的的确确干预了你的思想，并且不想再隐瞒了。”  
“部长……”  
“这会是唯一一次，我问你要求一个许可。你能原谅我，并且接受我吗？我想，我会继续这样给你带来影响，并且，不准备改变。如果你不愿意，我会停止和离开。”  
月光没有魔法，烟花下的誓言梦幻短暂，做不得数。  
明明都是知道的事。可是，部长还是狡猾的吧。明明知道的事，自己从来不愿他为难，不想他失望。明明知道的事，这样不像部长的部长，依然在最后把问题抛了回来。明明知道的事，原来自己真的还差得远，原来，真的被说中了。  
——我竟然如此在乎你，不惜欺骗自己，假装从未知道这件事。  
“部长真狡猾……”  
浑身颤抖的龙马被温柔包容地拥进怀中。是熟悉的气息，感到满满安全的怀抱。在青春不知愁的岁月里，也曾坚定站在那个人身边，骄傲于那人面前，听他期许的褒奖，见他会心一笑。被无法无天地宠爱着，被如珠如宝地呵护着。失落的打击，苦口婆心的劝说，总是被他无微不至地关怀着。  
所以，这是告白吧？一个星期里被告白了两次，是这样的吧？  
龙马伸手回抱手冢的腰，闷在怀中喃喃地说：“部长，我可以喜欢你吗？反正你也喜欢我。我们可以不交往，我不想退出网球部。”  
他听见头顶奇迹般的失笑，自觉丢脸的不愿意抬头。


	11. Chapter 11

10.  
奖励的场合——  
“所以说，我上个礼拜赢了阿桃前辈一次，菊丸前辈一次！应该多出两次喝芬达的机会，没有超过。”  
“我什么时候说过赢了比赛奖励芬达？”  
“为什么，赢了没奖励吗？”  
“我什么时候说过赢了比赛没有奖励？”  
“诶？”  
一个轻柔的吻落上额头。  
“这个奖励。”  
“……部长你还差得远！”  
拉下衣襟，生涩而冲动地吻印在唇上。  
“……”  
吃惊的轮到对方了。  
“越前。”冰山式面无表情。  
“干嘛。”小得意的表情。  
“偷喝芬达，明天多跑二十圈。”  
“…切。”

钓鱼的场合——  
“越前，你去打壁球吧。”  
“不要。”  
“乖，去吧。”你在这里扭来扭去，我也钓不好鱼。  
“不要！”等下没鱼吃的又是我。  
高冷视线对上傲娇视线。  
僵持，无果。  
旁边钓鱼的大叔们好奇看着两个少年，一个坐在凳子上，一个坐在一个怀中，真的能好好钓鱼吗？

爷爷们的场合——  
“龙马来了。”  
“唷！小朋友，今天的芋烧可是极品，要不要尝一口？”  
“真的吗？”怀疑的眼神。  
“那肯定，爷爷费了不少功夫拿到的喔。”得意洋洋地炫耀。  
“爷爷，今天的食材不够丰盛，委屈您和真田爷爷外出觅食。”  
“等、等一下，国光……”  
“那么，路上小心。”  
无情的关门声，搭配两个面面相觑，喝得有点多的老人家，终于反应过来。  
“国光！——开门啊——！老夫/爷爷错了，只是跟龙马开个玩笑啊！——”

青学众的场合——  
“诶？小不点下个学期要回美国念书吗？”大猫的残念。  
“似乎要准备职业赛，就近选择了。”精光一闪，数据先行。  
“等、等一下，今天宣布新部长是什么情况？”被学生会要务缠身，姗姗来迟的大石副部长，一头雾水，十分紧张，“我可没听手冢说过部长换人啊！”  
“那你现在知道了， 大石。”  
“手冢？”  
二年级正选们悄悄关起门的一次商谈。  
“我会陪越前前往美国，读书一年，作为交换生。”  
“手冢也要走？”  
“明年，大家就高三了，网球部的责任和后继，拜托你们了。”  
“手冢已经决定了吗。”  
“嗯。只是知会大家一声。大石，交给你了。”  
“等、等一下，突然这么直接……这样简单做决定真不像你啊，手冢。”  
“是啊是啊，手冢突然变得好强势呢。”  
“不错的数据，虽然也相当意外。”  
“呵呵，我倒觉得很像手冢的作风呢，过去也是，决定下的事情就不会改变。”  
众人恍然大悟，纷纷点头赞同。  
“谢谢各位，让我最后任性一次。”  
淡淡牵动的唇角，是对理解和包容的致意。

（全文完）


End file.
